Romantic Cynism
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Fic de San Valentin. Viñeta KBxOW. Katie, la siempre decidida cinica, decide protestar contra la insufrible cursileria de San Valentin. TRADUCCION. Autora original: xx.just.a. contradiction.xx ..sin espacios .


**Romantic Cynism**

"¿Bell?"

"¿Si, Wood?"

"¿Por qué tienes un corazón gigante y rojo pegado en la frente?"

"Porque tengo ganas."

"Ah... ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué tiene escrito en grande '¡MUERTE A CUPIDO!'?"

"Porque es San Valentín."

"Está bien. ¿Se puede inferir, entonces, que las horribles muertes de angelitos bebé, representadas gráficamente debajo del eslogan, son relevantes para la celebración de hoy?"

"Si, Wood, lo son."

"Hmmm... Lo imagine... ¿Por qué la hostilidad?"

"Porque San Valentín es una estrategia sin sentido dirigida al consumidor, para hacerle gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en sus 'seres queridos' en el intento de distraerse - por un día - de la dura realidad, que no existe lo que se conoce como romance, y que el amor en su forma más pura es una cosa raramente vista en la sociedad actual."

"Ya veo... ¿Te das cuenta de que al paso que vas, estás en peligro de ser etiquetada como cínica?"

"Mírame, Wood. ¿Tengo pinta de que estoy en la clase de estado emocional como para que me importe?"

"No particularmente."

"Ahí lo tienes."

"Entonces… ¿Te dejo en tu protesta silenciosa por la celebración del día?"

"Te estaría bastante agradecida."

* * *

Unas pocas horas después, Katie aún está sentada en la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, su signo aún pegado en la frente, y sigue relativamente molesta. Oliver, sin embargo, esta durmiendo pacíficamente sobre su tarea de Pociones, eso es hasta que Fred y George ponen a funcionar algo de su magia...

* * *

(golpe) 

"¡FRED Y GEORGE, TAN PRONTO COMO SEA MEDIANOCHE Y ACABE SAN VALENTIN LOS VOY A ASESINAR A AMBOS!"

(tos, sonido ahogado, ronquido)

"¿Quién es?. ¿Qué pasa?. Quién est… Bell¿Por qué gritas?"

(silencio molesto)

"Bell¿Por qué tu eslogan de '¡MUERTE A CUPIDO!' fue remplazado por '¡QUIERO HACERLO CON OLIVER!'..?"

(continúa el silencio molesto)

"¿Me lo puedo tomar como si tu protesta contra San Valentín se aligeró un poco?"

"No, Oliver, mi protesta contra San Valentín no se 'aligeró un poco'."

"¿Entonces por qué -"

"Mi protesta contra San Valentín se convirtió en una protesta contra Fred y George Weasley, que hicieron otra de las suyas y me clavaron permanentemente este signo a mi frente."

"Oh."

"Sí."

(silencio incomodo)

"Usaste mi nombre..."

"¡No, Fred y George usaron tu nombre!"

"No, no, no me refería a eso... Quise decir, que antes me estabas hablando y dijiste 'Oliver' en vez de 'Wood'."

"¿En serio? Bueno, debo decir, esa es una razón para celebrar; ¿Debo avisarle al resto de la casa?"

"Sabes Katie; el cinismo es difícilmente una característica admirable... especialmente en una chica."

"Oliver, una vez mas, _¿Tengo pinta de que estoy en la clase de estado emocional como para que me importe?_"

"Bueno, no, no realmente... Pero..."

"¿Pero qué, Oliver?"

"Bueno, resulta mas bien atractivo en ti."

"Adorable, ahora si no te importa, aún me quedan dos horas para protestar contra esta maldita celebración."

"Oh, por supuesto... disculpa la molestia. Solo una última pregunta..."

(suspira)

"¿Si, Oliver?"

"¿Realmente quieres hacerlo conmigo, entonces?"

(el molesto silencio reaparece)

"Perdón, entonces mejor me voy..."

(el silencio continúa)

"Solo una cosa más..."

"Oliver, te advierto..."

"No, te prometo que no te va a enojar."

(suspira otra vez)

"Dilo y sal de eso de una vez, hombre."

"Es una pena que no quieras hacerlo, porque de ninguna forma diría que no si me preguntaras a mí."

**Fin.**

* * *

_**N. Autora (Ashli): **_

**¡Hola!  
Haha,** **sé que** **esto es incoherente y sin sentido, pero lo comencé hace un par de semanas y como que me** **enamoré de la idea… Y entonces tenía que terminarlo y publicarlo, incluso aunque no es mi mejor trabajo.**  
**Mucho amor,  
Ash xx**

_PS._ _Perdón si es_ _un poco confuso reconocer qui_é_n hablaba y cuándo, etc. No soy muy buena con este formato… Pero pens_é_ que le quedaba mejor que mi estilo original._

* * *

_**N. Traductora (Kayi):**_

¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS!

Este fic lo tengo traducido desde hace siglos, o mas bien desde que Ashli lo publicó (13 de Octubre de 2006 o.o). Es, después de Thesis, mi favorito de ella porque entre que me gusta como se tratan Oliver y Katie, con una distancia dada por las formalidades, y de cómo se deja entrever todo y de que ME IDENTIFICO MUCHO MUCHO… Ejem. Decidí publicarlo hoy por… Bueno, obvias razones.

¡Dejen review como regalo de San Valentín!

_¡Un beso gigante!_

_Kayi._


End file.
